Thomas Nashe
Thomas Nashe [also spelled Nash] (November 1567 – c.1601) was an English poet and playwright, and an Elizabethan pamphleteer and satirist. Life Early life Little is known with certainty of Nashe's life. He was the son of the minister William Nashe and his wife Margaret (née Witchingham). He was baptized in Lowestoft, Suffolk, where his father was curate. The family moved to West Harling, near Thetford in 1573 after Nashe's father was awarded the living there at the church of All Saints. Around 1581 Thomas went up to St John's College, Cambridge as a sizar, gaining his bachelor's degree in 1586. From references in his own polemics and those of others, he does not seem to have proceeded Master of Arts there. Most of his biographers agree that he left his college about summer 1588, as his name appears on a list of students due to attend philosophy lectures in that year. His reasons for leaving are unclear; his father may have died the previous year, but Richard Lichfield maliciously reported that Nashe had fled possible expulsion for his role in Terminus et non terminus, one of the raucous student theatricals popular at the time. Some years later, William Covell wrote in Polimanteia that Cambridge "has been unkind to the one Nashe to wean him before his time." Nashe himself claimed that he could have become a fellow had he wished (in Have With You to Saffron-Walden). In London and Marlprelate controversy Then he moved to London and started his literary career in earnest. The remaining decade of his life was dominated by two concerns: finding an adequate patron and participating in controversies, most famously with Richard and Gabriel Harvey. He arrived in London with his one exercise in euphuism, The Anatomy of Absurdity. His first appearance in print was, however, his preface to Robert Greene's Menaphon, which offers a brief definition of art and overview of contemporary literature. After the publication of Anatomy, he was drawn into the Martin Marprelate controversy on the side of the bishops. As with the other writers in the controversy, his share is difficult to determine. He was formerly credited with the three "pasquil" tracts of 1589–1590, which were included in R.B. McKerrow's standard edition of Nashe's works: however McKerrow himself later argued strongly against their being by Nashe. The anti-Martinist An Almond for a Parrot (1590), ostensibly credited to one "Cutbert Curry-knave," is now universally recognized as Nashe's work, although its author humorously claims, in its dedication to the comedian William Kempe, to have met Harlequin in Bergamo while returning from a trip to Venice in the summer of 1589. However, there is no evidence Nashe had either time or means to go abroad, and he never subsequently refers to having visited Venice elsewhere in his work. In 1590, he contributed a preface to an unlicensed edition of Philip Sidney's Astrophil and Stella, but the edition was called in, and the authorized second edition removed Nashe's work. Erotica At some time in the early 1590s Nashe produced an erotic poem, The Choice of Valentines, possibly for the private circle of Ferdinando Stanley, 5th Earl of Derby (then known as Lord Strange). This circulated only in manuscript. It describes the visit of a young man named 'Tomalin' to the brothel where his girlfriend Frances ('Frankie') is employed. Having paid ten gold pieces for her favours, Tomalin is embarrassed to find that merely lifting her skirts makes him lose his erection. She perseveres in arousing him however and they make love, but to her disappointment he has an orgasm before her. Frankie then decides to take matters into her own hands: hence the informal title by which the poem was known, Nashe's Dildo. It was sharply criticized for its obscenity by contemporary authors Joseph Hall and John Davies of Hereford, though Nashe had tried to pre-empt criticism by placing it in the tradition of classical erotica: "Yet Ovid's wanton muse did not offend". Feud with the Harvey brothers His friendship with Greene drew Nashe into the Harvey controversy, involving the brothers Richard and Gabriel Harvey. In 1590, Richard Harvey's The Lamb of God complained of the anti-Martinist pamphleteers in general, including a side-swipe at the Menaphon preface. Two years later, Greene's A Quip for an Upstart Courtier contained a passage on "rope makers" that clearly refers to the Harveys (whose father made ropes). The passage, which was removed from subsequent editions, may have been Nashe's. After Gabriel Harvey mocked Greene's death in Four Letters, Nashe wrote Strange News (1593). Nashe attempted to apologize in the preface to Christ's Tears Over Jerusalem (1593), but the appearance of Pierce's Supererogation shortly after offended Nashe anew. He replied with Have with You to Saffron-Walden (1596), with a possibly sardonic dedication to Richard Lichfield, a barber of Cambridge. Harvey did not publish a reply, but Lichfield answered in a tract called "The Trimming of Thomas Nash," (1597). This pamphlet also contained a crude woodcut portrait of Nashe, shown as a man disreputably dressed and in fetters. Major works Alongside this running dispute, Nashe produced his more famous works. While staying in the household of Archbishop John Whitgift at Croydon in October 1592 he wrote an entertainment called Summer's Last Will and Testament, a "show" with some resemblance to a masque. In brief, the plot describes the death of Summer, who, feeling himself to be dying, reviews the performance of his former servants and eventually passes the crown on to Autumn. The play was published in 1600. Nashe may also have contributed to Henry VI, Part 1, the play later published under Shakespeare's name as the first part of the Henry VI trilogy. Many scholars believe that Shakespeare himself, who was just starting out as a writer, only contributed some scenes to the play. Gary Taylor believes that Nashe was the principal author of the first act. Taylor, Gary. "Shakespeare and Others: The Authorship of Henry the Sixth, Part One", Medieval and Renaissance Drama, 7 (1995), 145–205. Nashe subsequently promoted the play in his pamphlet Pierce Penniless.Stanley W. Wells, Gary Taylor, The complete works By William Shakespeare', Oxford University Press, 2005, p.125. In 1593 Nashe published ''Christ's Tears Over Jerusalem, a pamphlet dedicated to Lady Elizabeth Carey. Despite the work's apparently devotional nature it contained satirical material which gave offence to the London civic authorities and Nashe was briefly imprisoned in Newgate. The intervention of Lady Elizabeth's husband Sir George Carey gained his release. He remained in London apart from periodic visits to the countryside to avoid the plague – a fear reflected in the play Summers last will and Testament, written in the autumn of 1592. William Sommers, whose comments frame the play, was Henry VIII's jester. It includes the famous lyric: :Adieu, farewell earths blisse, :This world uncertaine is, :Fond are lifes lustful joyes, :Death proves them all but toyes, :None from his darts can flye; :I am sick, I must dye: :Lord, have mercy on us. In 1597 Nashe co-wrote the play The Isle of Dogs with Ben Jonson. The work caused a major controversy for its "seditious" content. The play was suppressed and never published. Jonson was jailed, but Nashe was able to escape to the country. He remained for some time in Great Yarmouth before returning to London. He was alive in 1599, when his last known work, Nashes Lenten Stuffe, was published, and dead by 1601, when he was memorialized in a Latin verse in Affaniae by Charles Fitzgeoffrey. He was featured in Thomas Dekker's News from Hell and referred to in the anonymous Parnassus plays, of which the latter provides this epitaph: :Let all his faultes sleepe with his mournfull chest :And there for ever with his ashes rest. :His style was wittie, though it had some gall, :Some things he might have mended, so may all. :Yet this I say, that for a mother witt, :Few men have ever seene the like of it. Publications *1589 The Anatomy of Absurdity *1589 Preface to Greene's Menaphon *1590 An Almond for a Parrot *1591 Preface to Sir Philip Sidney's Astrophel and Stella *1592 Pierce Penniless *1592 Summers Last Will and Testament (play performed 1592, published 1600) *1592 Strange News *1593 Christ's Tears over Jerusalem *1594 Terrors of the Night *1594 The Unfortunate Traveller *1596 Have with You to Saffron-Walden *1597 Isle of Dogs (Lost) *1599 Nashe's Lenten Stuffe *''Nashe is also credited with the erotic poem The Choise of Valentines.'' * Nashe's name appears on the title page of Christopher Marlowe's Dido, Queen of Carthage, though there is uncertainty as to what Nashe's contribution was. Some editions of this play, still extant in the 18th century but now unfortunately lost, contained memorial verses on Marlowe by Nashe, who was his friend. See also *Canons of Elizabethan poetry *List of British poets References *R. B. McKerrow, ed., The Works of Thomas Nashe, 5 vols. 1904–10, repr. Oxford: Basil Blackwell, 1958. (The standard edition.) * The Classical Trivium: The Place of Thomas Nashe in the Learning of His Time, by Marshall McLuhan Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Thomas Nashe (1567-1601) (2 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Thomas Nashe 1567-1601 at the Poetry Foundation. * Thomas Nashe at PoemHunter. * Thomas Nashe at the Poetry Archive. ;Books * * ;About *Thomas Nashe at NNDB. *Thomas Nashe (1567-1601) at Luminarium – Nashe's works, and classic and recent essays on Nashe Category:1567 births Category:1600s deaths Category:English novelists Category:English Renaissance dramatists Category:English satirists Category:People of the Tudor period Category:People from Lowestoft Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:16th-century English people Category:17th-century English people Category:16th-century writers Category:17th-century writers Category:16th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets